Skyline
Sitemap Skyline that thing in Infinite BS --- --- --- --- --- So there's a motor in these things? (Where? Oh that's right, to tear a head bloodily off, it HAD to have one -- My Bad.) Originally the thing was a 'Hook', but this is what happens when you just keep lumping ideas onto of other ideas (" Hey, doing *THIS* would be neat too!!!!" ... I wonder if it can also be used as a bottle opener...). Amazing what quantumz can do. Ooh sparks!!! No sane engineer would build a cargo transport like that. So that 'Skyline' system must've originally been built as Entertainment (a Sky Rollercoaster) for the Columbian Exposition (woulda been a big hit). It is also dubious whether any sane person would ride on it with a 'skyhook', putting that advertised/sold SkyHook product into the "stupid stuff there for the game" category. (dont worry, they managed to make it even stupider in Burial at Sea with the 'Pneumo lines' and 'Airgrabber'). Fun for a Rollercoaster, stupid for a 'Freight' Transport System. Too bad it degenerated into those pathetic local loops (the original 'Trailer' version might've been something worthwhile). ---- Imagine having all you weight on this joint as you hold onto a 'skyline' while 'whipping about' along it. Your shoulder joint really wasn't designed for that. Imagine the force of the jerk upon it when 'catching' a skyline while falling. (Even more interesting things would happen to your spine.) Imagine Booker, the chronic drunkard, doing any such thing. '''Writer-tards' who come up with such idiotic things should be sentenced to hang by one arm for only an hour to learn reality and their own ignorance they push at the Players.'' . . . ---- Old SkyLine mechanism (Concept Art from artist who at least tried to have it make some sense) . . . . Concept Skyhook BEFORE that stupid idea of turning it into a blood splattering buzzsaw. Evolution of the Skyhook that would have fit the original mechanism -- one with a chain drive running inside C-Rails (the large version teeth fit between the chains links to pull the User along. . . . Called a monorail but this type actually had 2 rails at the to to keep the cars upright. Perhaps more plausible with Columbia being one big chunk instead of separate floating pieces (and most of them bobbing up and down in a vomit-inducing way). . . . Looking at the design. Only four fingers keep this thing from slipping off your arm when hanging from a 'Skyline'. Imagine hanging on a pullup bar with just one arm and no thumb on the hand -- How long could you hang like that (and that without being swung about, putting even MORE stress on your hold ?) Its such a great way to dislocate your knuckles, maybe tear the digits end off completely, if sufficient force is applied ??? (Or even if this devive is fastened better to other parts of your arm, you could still dislocate any/all joints involved when doing those jumps (and such) seen in the game.) Oh, maybe you can have a sufficient grip for use while tearing/ripping through a Skull -- after all, that is the primary reason for having this ridiculous thing in the game : A face-chewing/neck-tearing/brain-digging/blood-spewing chainsaw action weapon. (Seriously, you can do a whole variety of interesting things with a simple meathook, or even our good ole Monkey Wrench.) --- Those 'hooks' swing out when this thing rotates (to be able to grab the rail/whatever, I assume). Unfortunately the grip and positioning of the fingers is within the hooks wheel's swinging arc (and BTW so is the rest of this 'mechanism', so that the rotation will get stopped rather fast as it Jams solid against itself). This object/scheme was not very well thought out. The original single hook (seen above) was much better (fitting into some kind of moving chain within the Skyline rails). Imagine Booker has this heavy thing to hold, so he has his arm hanging down by his leg. Suddenly he twitches/spasms the wrong way - pulling the trigger -- and it starts chewing through his leg !!! - and gripping so well, the powerful motor starts working its way upwards !!! That would be a FUNNY scene for the MMORPG, where all these stupid things would be ridiculed in the most amusing way possible. --- Return to the vision from those early Trailers of the Skyline : The tracks going everywhere in a big cityscape. Multiplayering in 3 dimensions. Rapture Reborn need not be the only game created with the Game production system I've described. Sharing Asset resources is the strength of that system as well as vastly improved methods of creating/modifying the Assets. --- THE Problem with THIS 2 point railing : The 'vehicle' "DODGES" from side to side without the 3 point triangle stability of support. The movements inherent in this 'Skyline' transport (forward&back up&down/side-to-side) is far more than on railroad tracks. This illustrated mechanism would quickly Torque itself off a rail (and then soon the other) sending it plunging to destruction. Ski lifts and other such wire suspension transport mechanisms either hang from a SINGLE POINT, or if very large have a whole complex lot of wheels (and STILL made to hang on a single support). "DONT EVER LET AN 'ARTIST' DESIGN SOMETHING YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON" - Samuel Clemens, paraphrasing Isambard Kingdom Brunel PutToShame.jpg|YOU MEAN WE COULDA HAD THIS !!! --- --- --- --- --- . .